westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Thandie Newton
) |birthplace = London, England, UK |role = Maeve Millay |imdb = IMDb |twitter = @thandienewton |images = Images |height = 5' 3" (1.6 m) }}Thandie Newton (born Thandiwe Melanie Newton) is an English actress most known for her roles in The Pursuit of Happyness, Mission: Impossible II, Crash, and more. She plays Maeve Millay in HBO's Westworld. Newton was awarded the 2018 Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series for her performance. Other roles * Thandiwe Adjewa in Flirting * Rachael Steven in The Young Americans * Sally Hemings in Jefferson in Paris * Hilary Rule in The Leading Man * Nyah Nordoff-Hall in Mission: Impossible II * Noreen Hurlock in It Was an Accident * Regina Lambert in The Truth About Charlie * Makemba Likasu in ER * Dame Vaako in The Chronicles of Riddick * Christine Thayer in Crash * Linda Gardner in The Pursuit of Happyness * Kate Thomas in Norbit * Condoleezza Rice in W. *Laura Wilson in 2012 *Lindsey Wakefield in Good Deeds *Grace Travis in Rogue *Roz Huntley in Line of Duty *Bonnie Soyinka in Gringo *Val in Solo: A Star Wars Story *Audrey Newhouse in The Death and Life of John F. Donovan Trivia Courtesy of IMDB * A delayed shoot for Mission: Impossible II (2000) caused Thandie to turn down one of the lead roles in Charlie's Angels (2000). Lucy Liu was cast instead. * One of her fondest memories is watching her mother get dressed in her traditional African garb because it taught her black pride. * Raised in Penzance, Cornwall, England. * Ranked #48 in Stuff magazine's "102 Sexiest Women in the World" (2002) * Graduated with a 2:1 in social anthropology from Downing college, Cambridge. * She named her daughter Ripley after the character played by Sigourney Weaver in Alien (1979). * Her younger daughter was named for German-born singer Nico, member of the legendary rock group The Velvet Underground. * Her full first name, Thandiwe which means "beloved." is pronounced tan-DEE-way. * Delivered both of her daughters naturally via a birthing pool. * In July 2011, in a speech at the TEDGlobal 2011 Conference, Newton disclosed that earlier in her career, she struggled with the eating disorder bulimia. * Daughter of Nick Newton and Nyasha Newton and sister of Jamie Newton. * Gave birth to her 1st child at age 27, a daughter Ripley Parker on 17 September 2000. Child's father is her husband, Ol Parker. * Gave birth to her 2nd child at age 32, a daughter Nico Parker in mid December 2004. Child's father is her husband, Ol Parker. * Was 2 months pregnant with her daughter Nico when she completed filming Crash (2004). * Returned to work 8 months after giving birth to her daughter Nico to begin filming The Pursuit of Happyness (2006). * Gave birth to her 3rd child at age 41, a son Booker Jombe Parker on March 3, 2014. Child's father is her husband, Ol Parker. * Was 6 months pregnant with her son Booker when she completed filming the 2nd season of Rogue (2013). * According to Thandie, her mother is a Princess of the Shona Tribe. * Returned to work 5 months after giving birth to her son Booker to begin filming Westworld (2016). External links * * fr:Thandie Newton es:Thandie Newton Category:Cast